Locking Up the Sun
by sofia313
Summary: Chicago, 1921. Klaus is invited to a party, but a little drink has some unexpected consequences when he ends up buying himself a blood slave
1. Blood sweet blood

**Warning, the story is rated M for some dark themes and citrus in later chapters, if this is worth continuing.**

* * *

_They're locking up the sun, the light of reason gone,_  
_n' hope has been successfully undone_  
_The question's burning on, where is it coming from,_  
_no-one seems to know the monster born_

_It's a bad trip on a sinking ship, when no-one seems responsible_  
_Scapegoat to rock the boat, yeah, we need someone expendable_  
_Volunteers to face the fears, can we be sensible_  
_And find a way to break the fall, find out the cure for all_

_Poets Of The Fall – Locking Up the Sun_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Blood sweet blood**

Chicago, 1921

"Are you sure you don't want to join me, Bekah?" Klaus asked while looking at his own reflection in the mirror on his way out. He looked damn good in a tuxedo.

"Yes," his sister huffed. "That guy is a pig, I'm not going anywhere near his party.

Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Come on now, Dominic might be a young and foolish vampire, but according to what I have heard he can throw a hell of a party.

"I'm not going," Rebekah snapped. "I have some plans of my own."

Klaus looked at her sharply.

"Plans?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Nik, plans. In case you didn't know, I'm not interested in spending my every waking hour with you."

Klaus smirked.

"You don't? My dear sister, you are breaking my heart."

"That would sound more believable if you would have a heart," Rebekah replied smiling.

"How mean of you, sister," Klaus said and kissed her cheek. "In any case, have a nice evening."

"You too. Have fun."

Klaus was intending to do just that, he wore his coat and headed outside. It was snowing, but thankfully the car was waiting for him in front of the door.

"Good evening, sir," the driver said and opened the door for him.

"Hmm," Klaus muttered and sat on the backseat. What was this young vampire's name again…? Well, who cared. For some reason he was almost curious about this party, although he had no intention showing it to his host who had invited him as his guest of honor. That wasn't anything new, many young vampires sought for his attention at any cost. Most of them were nothing except pathetic toadies, like children who wanted to have their father's attention. Not that he was any kind of fatherly figure to anyone, but to them he was a legend, most feared and hated of the Originals. He had no problem with that, it sounded good to him.

Dominic's house seemed to be almost as big as his; this young vampire certainly wasn't poor. Unfortunately he wasn't very civilized either, there were things that money just couldn't buy. Klaus placed the polite yet bored look on his face before getting out of the car. It was already dark outside, but there was plenty of light and music coming from the inside. He knocked the door and it opened almost immediately by Dominic himself. The young vampire was wearing a tuxedo, his blonde hair had been combed back along his head and he seemed excited.

"Klaus! Welcome, I'm glad you were able to come."

"Yes," Klaus replied carelessly and looked at the younger vampire expectantly.

"Oh, I apologize," he said quickly and took a step back. "Please come in."

Klaus noticed the luxurious hall when he entered the house; an elderly human butler took his coat. There were already plenty of people in the big living room, mostly vampires, but also few humans. The gramophone was playing jazz, the guests were chatting and having drinks, apparently they weren't aware of the prohibition. Most of them greeted him when he entered the room; of course they knew who he was.

"I see your lovely sister wasn't able to come," Dominic said.

"No, she had other plans," Klaus replied, looking at the glass of champagne a waiter had just handed to him.

"What a pity. Perhaps next time then?"

"Hmm," Klaus replied.

He didn't have to introduce himself to anyone, but many people approached him, wanting to introduce themselves. Some of them he had met, probably at some speakeasy, but none of them really stood out, there wasn't anything special about them, just typical young vampires, eager and arrogant. Some of the guests were dancing, but Klaus didn't really like this modern music. Instead he was stuck in a boring conversation with a fellow called Mitchell or something like that.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention, please," Dominic said. "I have something special I would like to offer you this evening."

He waved his hand and three waiters entered the room, carrying crystal glasses filled with something red. Obviously it wasn't wine. Klaus picked up a glass and smelled the liquid. Well, this was interesting… He took a small sip out of his glass, the experience was something incredible. Never in his life had he tasted such blood, it was absolutely delicious. The other vampires seemed to agree; they were making some very audible pleasure sounds and licking their lips.

"Good, is it not?" their host asked.

"So good," some brunette purred. "Whose blood is this?"

"It's from my personal collection," Dominic replied smiling. "For special occasions only."

"Come on," some man said. "You must tell us who the source is."

Klaus was wondering the same thing; this didn't taste like human's blood. He grabbed another glass from a tray and drank the sweet liquid with one gulp.

"As I said, this is from my private collection," Dominic replied smiling. "Now, I have arranged some entertainment. Ladies!"

Klaus rolled his eyes when a group of half naked women came in and started to dance. How classy. The other guests didn't seem to mind, they seemed suddenly more than loosened up, like they would have drunk too much. Klaus didn't feel like that, although he started suddenly feel more relaxed. Strange… The party was getting wild; some guests were openly groping each other or the dancers.

Klaus sat down in order to clear his head, something wasn't right, the feeling was a little similar than feeding on an opium user. He was very relaxed though, almost blissful. He didn't even care when some woman sat on his lap and started to caress him. Someone was dancing on a table and some couple was having very loud sex on the couch. What the hell was going on…who cared. This was certainly a great party… The blood…This was because of the blood.

His thoughts were clearer now, apparently the blood didn't affect him as strongly as the younger vampires, but it still affected him. He would definitely make Dominic tell where the blood was from. The younger vampires seemed to slowly come back to their senses as well, but none of them looked even slightly embarrassed.

"Great party…" someone muttered.

The waiters were serving refreshments and some of the guests continued dancing, but Klaus certainly wanted to have a word with his host.

"Dominic," he said charmingly. "A word."

"Of course," the younger vampire said. "We can go to my study."

Klaus kept the smile on his face until Dominic had closed the door behind them; then he grabbed the younger vampire's throat and shoved him against the wall.

"What was in that blood you gave me?" he growled. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just snap you like a twig…"

"There was nothing in it, I swear!" Dominic said quickly. "It helps people to feel good, that's all, there's nothing harmful in it…"

"Whose blood is it?" Klaus interrupted him coldly.

Dominic hesitated.

"I would give me an answer if I were you…"

"Alright, I can show you the source, if you want."

"Yes," Klaus replied callously. "I want to see it."

Dominic nodded.

"Just a moment."

Klaus crossed his arms and waited impatiently, it took a while before Dominic returned. He was dragging someone with him, a young woman who could barely stand. Her long honey blonde hair covered her face and she wasn't wearing anything except a coral nightgown with short sleeves. Her arms were covered with needle marks and there were bite marks all over her body. Dominic shoved her roughly on her knees in front of Klaus.

"Here she is."

Klaus stared at the girl; he wasn't sure what he had expected, but not this.

"What is she?" he asked.

Dominic shrugged.

"I don't know, probably some kind of freak of nature. I bought her and the other one from an auction."

Klaus raised his eyebrows.

"The other one?"

Dominic snorted.

"Yes, the damn bastard who sell them really managed to trick me, they were supposed to be sisters or something like that, but there was nothing special about the other one's blood. I did however find other use for her."

Dominic grinned, apparently expecting Klaus to congratulate him for his "creativeness". Perhaps Bekah hadn't been so wrong about this guy. Even though Klaus was many things, he didn't rape women, he never had.

"Unfortunately she was no good in the sack, who wants to hear all that crying, so I got rid of her," Dominic continued and glanced at the girl on the floor.

"This one howled like a siren after that, she didn't shut up before I gagged her. The good thing is that she hasn't said a word after that."

Klaus observed the girl for a moment, she was in a bad shape, but the damage was fixable.

"Look at me, love," he said.

Dominic chuckled and forced her head up by pulling her hair.

"It's no use talking to her; this is all what she understands."

Her blue eyes stared into emptiness; she didn't seem to even see him.

"How much?" he asked calmly.

Dominic looked stunned.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me," Klaus huffed. "I want to buy her."

"I'm sorry, but she's not for sale, her blood…"

"Perhaps you didn't hear me," Klaus interrupted him smiling. "I want to buy her."

For a moment Dominic stared at him disbelievingly, then his expression tensed, clearly he was considering his options. Klaus almost hoped that he would decline, but he was smarter than that.

"I'm sure we can work something out," he muttered tensely.

Klaus smiled, he was glad that he had decided to come here. The strange little blonde and her delicious blood were all his now.


	2. Lucy

**Chapter 2**

**Lucy**

Klaus crossed his arms and looked outside through the window; the whole city seemed to be covered with snow. It wasn't morning yet, so most people were probably still in their beds. From the corner of his eye he noticed that his driver kept looking at the girl through the rearview mirror, she was sitting on the backseat next to him. She hadn't said a word after they had left from Dominic's house; she was just sitting there motionlessly like a statue. She was wearing his coat, but she didn't have any shoes or socks.

Obviously the driver was curious, but he didn't ask any questions, although the girl must look different than the women Klaus usually brought home. She had been an expensive purchase, although Dominic hadn't dared to bargain much. Of course he could have simply taken her, but at least no one could call him a thief now. Not that anyone would have dared to call him that anyway, not if they weren't suicidal. Oh well, it was just money, he had plenty of that. The driver stopped the car in front of his house and quickly got out in order to open the door for Klaus.

"Come on," he said to the girl and pulled her outside. He was already heading to the front door when he remembered that she didn't have shoes, she was standing barefoot on the snow. He sighed and scooped her up; her body didn't react in any way.

"Open the door," he said to the driver who obeyed immediately.

The house seemed quiet, Bekah probably wasn't home yet and the staff was sleeping or out, if they were vampires. Klaus carried the girl to the living room and placed her on the floor.

"Sit anywhere," he said and headed to the liquor cabinet. "It seems to me that you could use a drink, love."

He looked at the bottles, blood and scotch didn't sound like a good combination, although he doubted that the girl would care. Thankfully there was a bottle of red wine, he opened it and poured a glass half full. The other half would be something else; he bit his wrist and placed it over the glass, letting his blood mix with the wine. When the glass was full, he turned to the girl. She had sat down on the nearest armchair; there was still the same absent look on her face.

"Here," he said and handed her the glass. "Drink up."

She didn't make any attempt to take it; he sighed again and placed the glass on her lips.

"Open your mouth and drink this," the ordered more firmly.

Her hands took the glass and she drank, but she was acting mechanically, like a robot. After the glass was empty, he took it from her and placed it on a table.

"Let's see…" he muttered and moved her hair, exposing her neck. The bite marks were disappearing, although she still looked unnaturally pale.

"Good," he said and removed the jacket. Her arms had healed as well, after a bath she would be as good as new.

He went back to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink.

"So, do you have a name, sweetheart?"

Surprisingly he didn't get any answer; he huffed before sitting on a sofa opposite her.

"Not very talkative, are you? Well, that's not a bad thing; I didn't bring you here to talk."

She was just staring in front of her, he had no idea did she understand what he was saying.

"Well, I suppose I have to call you something, besides dinner that is. Hmm, let's see…"

He thought about it for a brief moment and chose the first name that popped in his head.

"I believe I will call you Lucy," he said. "How does that sound?"

Apparently she had no rejections; at least she didn't say anything.

"Alright, Lucy it is. My name is Klaus."

Still no reaction, he rolled his eyes and emptied his glass.

"I'm guessing there's no point asking are you hungry or something like that."

Silence.

"Fine, just wait here," he huffed and went to wake up the housekeeper, the girl probably needed some help bathing. When he returned, the girl was gone. His eyes narrowed and he was just about to zoom to the front door when his driver appeared to the living room, dragging the girl with him.

"She tried to get outside, I thought I should ask…" the driver started.

"Yes, well done," Klaus interrupted him and glanced at the girl.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy… That was a naughty thing to do."

The girl's face was callous when he approached her and grabbed her arm.

"You can go," he said to the driver, keeping his eyes on the girl.

"Hmm, it seems that you do understand something, isn't that right?" he stated and lifted her chin. "And you thought you could simply walk out?"

She didn't say anything; there was the same absent look on her face again.

"How do you think I should punish you?"

Apparently she wasn't going to speak; he smiled and ran his fingers over her cheek towards her neck. There was no fear in her eyes when she saw the black veins under his eyes, but her body flinched when he sank his fangs into her neck. Her blood tasted even better straight from the source, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and enjoyed every drop until he heard her heartbeat becoming weaker. It was difficult to stop, but he managed to do that.

It seemed that he had taken too much; she lost her consciousness and would have collapsed if he would have let her go. It hadn't been his intention to take so much, but that could be her punishment. He had paid good money for her, she wasn't going anywhere. Carefully he lifted her up and carried her to one of the guestrooms, the one nearest of his own bedroom. After placing her on the bed, he looked at the window and the door. There were definitely some changes that needed to be made before she would wake up.


End file.
